The Reason
by OffMyTea
Summary: My first songfic! Paul is sitting on a cliff, thinking, when Dawn comes along! Ikarishipping fluff!


The Reason

**My first songfic! The song is called The Reason by Hoobastank. **

**Disclaimer: *looks around* lets see...no, I don't seem to live in a mansion in Japan...I'm not filthy rich...and I play cello, not a guitar...so yeah. I don't own anything but the story line. It's a bit obvious don't you think?**

_Song Lyrics_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Paul sat on the edge of a cliff. Not thinking about jumping, just, thinking.

About her.

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

He thought about all the times he had 'forgotten' her name. How he made fun of her, her Pokemon, and her friends. He was an expert at hiding emotions, so he always knew when someone was hiding their own.

That's how he knew that it hurt her when he did those things.

_And so I have to say before I go_

He knew he wasn't the cold, heartless, jerk she knew him as. At least not anymore. She had changed him.

He heard voices behind him. Not wanting to be seen, he went over and hid behind a boulder. He saw Ash and Trouble-no-Dawn walk down the path, arguing.

"How could you say that about him?" Dawn asked in a bewildered tone.

"Because it's true!" Ash yelled annoyed.

"Paul is nothing like Hunter J!" Dawn snapped. She then stalked away down the path and sat on the cliff.

Paul watched her sit in silence for a minute.

He knew he should probably leave, but he had to talk to her.

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Dawn?" he asked as he moved towards her.

"Paul?" she asked him. He moved to sit beside her.

"I heard what you said. Thanks for sticking up for me." he said.

"No problem." Dawn assured him.

"It's true what you said though. I changed." Paul told her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a new person now." he told her. They sat in silence.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

"Dawn, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings all those times." Paul said.

"What? You didn't." she started.

"Dawn, I'm the expert on hiding emotions. I could tell. And I'm sorry." he said, apologizing again.

"Paul, it's okay." Dawn told him.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

"I wish I could go back in time so I wouldn't hurt you." Paul whispered softly.

"Paul..." Dawn said.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

"I'm sorry Dawn." he said. His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper.

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Paul, what made you want to change?" Dawn asked. Paul was silent.

_And the reason is you_

Dawn looked at Paul, waiting for his answer. Paul remained silent.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

"You." Paul whispered softly.

"Me?" Dawn asked.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

"You changed because of me?" Dawn asked slowly. Paul remained silent and motionless.

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

"Dawn, because of you, I realized that maybe, I wasn't always doing the right thing." Paul said. Dawn was silent.

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

"Because of you, I was able to bring out my other side. My emotions. What I try so hard not to show to other people, you brought out." he continued. Dawn was absolutely speechless.

"Dawn, you are the reason I changed." Paul said. He gently put her hand on her cheek and brought her face towards his. He kissed he lips shortly and sweetly. When he pulled away, onyx eyes met blue and Dawn smiled up at him. She snuggled closer to to him and they laid down, looking up at the stars until they fell to sleep. Paul smiled and rubbed his cheek against Dawn's head as he drifted off to sleep.

_And the reason is you_

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me please and review! Oh! And go to my profile and take my poll! Also, should I do a Dramonie fanfiction with this song? **

**So 'till next time!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
